The present invention relates to the field of light emitting diode based lighting and more particularly to an optical sampling and control element comprising an integrator.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and in particular high intensity and medium intensity LED strings are rapidly coming into wide use for lighting applications. LEDs with an overall high luminance are useful in a number of applications including backlighting for liquid crystal display (LCD) based monitors and televisions, collectively hereinafter referred to as a matrix display. In a large LCD matrix display typically the LEDs are supplied in one or more strings of serially connected LEDs, thus sharing a common current. Matrix displays typically display the image as a series of frames, with the information for the display being drawn from left to right in a series of descending lines during the frame.
In order supply a white backlight for the matrix display one of two basic techniques are commonly used. In a first technique one or more strings of “white” LEDs are utilized, the white LEDs typically comprising a blue LED with a phosphor which absorbs the blue light emitted by the LED and emits a white light. In a second technique one or more individual strings of colored LEDs are placed in proximity so that in combination their light is seen a white light. Often, two strings of green LEDs are utilized to balance one string each of red and blue LEDs.
In either of the two techniques, the strings of LEDs are in one embodiment located at one end or one side of the matrix display, the light being diffused to appear behind the LCD by a diffuser. In another embodiment the LEDs are located directly behind the LCD, the light being diffused so as to avoid hot spots by a diffuser. In the case of colored LEDs, a further mixer is required, which may be part of the diffuser, to ensure that the light of the colored LEDs is not viewed separately, but rather mixed to give a white light. The white point of the light is an important factor to control, and much effort in design in manufacturing is centered on the need to maintain a correct white point.
Each of the colored LED strings is typically intensity controlled by both amplitude modulation (AM) and pulse width modulation (PWM) to achieve an overall fixed perceived luminance. AM is typically used to set the white point produced by the disparate colored LED strings by setting the constant current flow through the LED string to a value achieved as part of a white point calibration process and PWM is typically used to variably control the overall luminance, or brightness, of the monitor without affecting the white point balance. Thus the current, when pulsed on, is held constant to maintain the white point among the disparate colored LED strings, and the PWM duty cycle is controlled to dim or brighten the backlight by adjusting the average current over time. The PWM duty cycle of each color is further modified to maintain the white point, preferably responsive to a color sensor, such as an RGB color sensor. The color sensor, arranged to output a tristimulus output, is arranged to receive the mixed white light, and thus a color control feedback loop may be maintained. The term tristimulus as used herein is meant to mean of, or consisting of, three stimuli, typically used to represent a correlated color temperature. There is no requirement that a color sensor output a tristimulus output corresponding to a particular standard. It is to be noted that different colored LEDs age, or reduce their luminance as a function of current, at different rates and thus the PWM duty cycle of each color must be modified over time to maintain the white point set by AM. The colored LEDs also change their output as a function of temperature, which must be further corrected for by adjusting the respective PWM duty cycles to achieve the desired white point.
One known problem of LCD matrix displays is motion blur. One cause of motion blur is that the response time of the LCD is finite. Thus, there is a delay from the time of writing to the LCD pixel until the image changes. Furthermore, since each pixel is written once per scan, and is then held until the next scan, smooth motion is not possible. The eye notices the image being in the wrong place until the next sample, and interprets this as blur or smear.
This problem is addressed by a scanning backlight, in which the matrix display is divided into a plurality of regions, or zones, and the backlight for each zone is illuminated for a short period of time in synchronization with the writing of the image. Ideally, the backlighting for the zone is illuminated just after the pixel response time, and the illumination is held for a predetermined illumination frame time whose timing is associated with the particular zone.
An additional known problem of LCD matrix displays is the lack of contrast, in particular in the presence of ambient light. An LCD matrix display operates by providing two linear polarizers whose orientation in relation to each other is adjustable. If the linear polarizers are oriented orthogonally to each other, light from the backlight is prevented from being transmitted in the direction of the viewer. If the linear polarizers are aligned, the maximum amount of light is transmitted in the direction of the viewer. Unfortunately, a certain amount of light leakage occurs when the polarizers are oriented orthogonally to each other, thus reducing the overall contrast.
This problem is addressed by adding dynamic capability to the scanning backlight, the dynamic capability adjusting the overall luminance of the backlight for each zone responsive to the current video signal, typically calculated by a video processor. Thus, in the event of a dark scene, the backlight luminance is reduced thereby improving the contrast. Since the luminance of a scene may change on a frame by frame basis, the luminance is preferably set on a frame by frame basis, responsive to the video processor. It is to be noted that a new frame begins every 16.7-20 milliseconds, depending on the system used.
An article by Perduijn et al, entitled “Light Output Feedback Solution for RGB LED Backlight Applications, published as part of the SID 03 Digest, by the Society for Information Display, San Jose, Calif., ISSN/0003-0996X)3/3403-1254, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a backlighting system utilizing RGB LED light sources, a color sensor and a feedback controller operative to maintain a color stability over temperature, denoted Δu′v′, of less than 0.002. Optionally brightness can be maintained at a constant level. Brightness, or luminance, control is accomplished by comparing the luminance sensed output of the LEDs with a luminance set point. The difference is fed to adjust the color set point, and the loop is closed via the color control loop. Unfortunately, in the instance of a dynamic backlight as described above, use of the color control loop to control luminance requires a high speed color loop, because the luminance may change from frame to frame. Such a high speed color loop adds to cost.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Ser. No. 2006/0221047 A1 in the name of Tanizoe et al, published Oct. 5, 2006 and entitled “Liquid Crystal Display Device”, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a liquid crystal display device capable of shortening the time required for stabilizing the brightness and chromaticity to temperature change. A brightness setting means is multiplied with a color setting means prior to feedback to a comparison means, and thus a single feedback loop controls both brightness and color. Unfortunately, in the instance of dynamic backlight, use of the color control loop to control luminance requires a high speed color loop, because the luminance may change from frame to frame, thus adding to cost.
World Intellectual Property Organization Publication Ser. No. WO 2006/005033 published Jan. 12, 2006 to Nuelight Corporation, entitled “System and Method for a High Performance Display Device Having Individual Pixel Luminance Sensing and Control”, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches integrating the number of photons from an emissive device over a defined period, typically a frame. The above publication does not teach or describe the implementation of such a technology with a PWM controlled LED lighting source being lit for a portion of a frame, as described above in relation to dynamic backlighting, nor does it teach or describe implementation of digital integrator with a sampling rate lower than required for complete discrimination of a single PWM cycle.
What is needed, and not provided by the prior art, are elements for a feedback color loop of a PWM controlled light source, known as a luminaire, whose target value luminance may be changed on a frame to frame basis.